


Shampoo

by SilentRider



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Jeonghyo baby, Random story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRider/pseuds/SilentRider
Summary: Tzuyu doesn't like Mina new shampoo smell
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 37





	Shampoo

Mina sighed. The traffic jam is very crowded and she had enough stress for the day. A few of her students on ballet class fought for the center that made one of the students bailing her eyes out and makes chaos in the room, after that she decided to make them both become the center.

She just wants to go home, back to her house with Ray, Gucci, and her Wife, Tzuyu. Chou-Myoui Tzuyu, just the thought of her wife, Mina can relax for a bit. How Tzuyu always so patients to listening to her rant about her day, either it’s a bad or good day, Tzuyu will be there to listen to her.

Mina and Tzuyu met at the college. They are the most unexpectedly couple, Mina from dance major and Tzuyu from vet major. In their friend’s eyes, Mina and Tzuyu rarely interact, and in Sana’s memories, she never sees Mina talk or meets the taller girl.

So when their group invites Mina and Tzuyu to set them up, _you and Mina is the most single person in our group so come on joining us,_ Dahyun messages her. Mina and Tzuyu laughing because they both already dating before their friends set them up

And their friend’s reaction? Well they almost made Sana, Nayeon, and Jihyo passed out, and Dahyun repeatedly muttered _since when? Why can’t I notice it? How??_

So how Mina met Tzuyu?

They met because of one time Mina’s friends. Momo, told her to not wait for her to come to the dorm, it’s nearly 10 PM and Mina is scared to walk to her dorm alone. Mina thinking what will happen if she met another strange guy or else then-

Tzuyu walk to her side, “Are you, Mina?” Tzuyu said after she catches her breath, Mina seems to be scared but she feels like she is familiar with Tzuyu’s face.

“I’m Tzuyu,” Tzuyu offered her hand, “You may be ever heard my name from Dahyun or Nayeon.” Mina nodded then reach Tzuyu’s hand, “I’m Mina, and you know it and I guess you heard my name either from Sana or Momo.”

Tzuyu then smiled, “Yes when they come to my dorm, I always heard Sana said ‘Mina did this, Mina is’ and that sometimes makes me wonder if you also Sana’s girlfriend or no,” Mina wide her eyes and giggled, “Sana, I, and Momo are childhood friends and they both like a sister to me, and she is dating Nayeon, Momo is dating Dahyun, so I’m the only single person in this friendship,” Mina shake her head.

“Oh Dahyun always talks about you too when she comes to my dorm to play with Chae,” Tzuyu sighed, she hopes that Dahyun or Chae don’t tell her any weird story about her. “They sometimes talk about your height,” Mina and Tzuyu giggle. “How can Tzuyu younger than us but she’s taller than us bro?” Mina mimicking Dahyun’s voice and that’s makes Tzuyu laugh. “I am indeed taller than they both,” Tzuyu said when she stopped laughing.

“And from what I ever heard, you seem very close to them both,” Mina look at Tzuyu and she saw that Tzuyu’s face is pretty. “Yeah, they’re my friend since middle school, they were the only people that want to befriend me,” Tzuyu smiled at the memories. “So that’s why I close to them,” Tzuyu smile and look at Mina, she notices that Mina’s face scream elegance, and sweet people.

The cold wind hit them when they have a staring contest, Mina shivered and Tzuyu quickly takes off her jacket, offer it to Mina. “It’s okay I wear a long shirt, so it’s not gonna be too cold,” Mina wears it and Tzuyu swears that Mina looks so cute wearing her jacket like that.

“So, hm…what are you doing at this hour?” Mina asked Tzuyu, “I just finished my homework and I want to go to the dorm, but I saw you standing here alone and because we haven’t met before, I approach you,” Tzuyu smile at Mina. “What about you?” It’s Tzuyu’s turn to ask Mina.

“I just finished practice dancing with my friend, but it seems like my friends need extra hours so I leave early,” Mina sighed and look at the road, “And that is the bad choice because I need to walk to the dorm alone.”

Tzuyu thinking for a second and look at Mina again, “I can accompany you today,” Mina look at Tzuyu and smile, “Okay, thank you,” and they both walk side by side to their dorm.

~

And after their first meeting, they both meet almost every day. The reason why they didn’t join her friend’s lunch is that they both spend their time together at the library and chatting together. Maybe, the reason why their friends thought that they haven’t met because they never talk about each other to her friends.

And after many days, Tzuyu finally asking Mina out to date. They ate in a simple restaurant. Tzuyu has arrived 30 minutes early because she is nervous.

And the time Mina entered the restaurant. Tzuyu feels the air has knocked out from her throat. Mina looking so elegance in that Black dress that hugs her perfect body, and the way Mina walk with the music played in the background make Mina more perfect, the way Mina just let loose her hair on her shoulder, damn Tzuyu just want to kiss the girl and forget about their dinner.

Mina walks to Tzuyu and smiles at her. Tzuyu feels the heat rising to her cheeks and gets up to pull a chair for Mina. Mina was shocked at the action but muttered a small thank you to Tzuyu. After they both sit, Tzuyu nervously looks at Mina.

“You look wonderful,” Tzuyu said after few seconds of silence, Mina shies at the compliment and looks away. “You too, and you become a gentlewoman there,” Mina said and cover her face with menus.

“That was nothing, anyway what would you want to eat?”

And they eat and chat. Try to get to know more.

~

After graduating from college and dating for 5 years, they move to live together in a simple apartment. They like it, just a simple and cozy apartment for them, Gucci, and Ray too.

They spend the first day of moving just lay beside each other with their hand intertwined.

“Finally we have our apartment,” Mina said as she snuggles to Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu hummed and sniff Mina’s hair, she loves the smell and it makes her feel calm when she sniffed it.

“Are you sniffing my hair again?” Mina chuckled. Tzuyu just hugs Mina and bring her closer if it's possible. “I have told you before, I love your hair’s smell because it makes me calm,” And Mina becomes shy and bury her face deeper. “Stop say something cheesy, it makes me shy,” Tzuyu chuckled and kiss Mina’s forehead, “I won’t stop it, love.”

~

Mina sighed once again, she looks at the road and saw that it will take a few more minutes to get out from this. She places her right arm around the steer. Smiling when she saw her ring, silver, and simple. With M&T written on it.

She brushed her ring, her memory comes again.

It’s 3 minutes before her birthday, her friends invite her to come along the top of the party, _come on so we can say happy birthday to you and we can party until morning,_ Nayeon said. She enjoyed the party, but she feels lonely. Mina asked Tzuyu if she will come, but Tzuyu answered that she still has many patients and probably didn’t make it to the party.

She sighed and place her phone in her pocket. She walks around the rooftop, smiling when she saw the amazing view of Seoul. She brought out her phone and takes a view photo. _I hope that you are here Tzu…_

Mina knows that Tzuyu is a busy person, her vet always full of sick animals, and emergency calls every time. And in the past few days, Tzuyu has become busier.

And that the same with Mina. With her and Momo opening dance studio, they become really busy. Many parents want their daughter to get trained by Momo the dance machine and Mina the black swan.

A few hours ago in the dance studio.

With Mina and Tzuyu become busy, they don’t have enough time for theirself. Momo notices it first when they finished teaching some children.

“Mina, are you okay?” Momo gives her a water bottle.

“Yeah, it’s just…” Mina sighed and drink the water.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Momo places her hand on Mina’s shoulder and squeezes it. Mina looks at Momo's eyes and smile, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“You know that I and Tzuyu become more busy right?” Momo nodded at her, “So…we don’t have any time for ourselves, I sometimes wake up alone or dinner by myself.” Mina takes a deep breath. “I know that it’s wrong for me to feel sad, but I can’t handle it.”

Momo look at Mina then smiled, “How about you join me at my party later?” Mina looked at her confusedly, “You don’t have to wear a dress just wear this, Sana, Nayeo, and Jihyo will join us later.” Mina think for a second, _maybe this thing can distract me right?_

“Okay, I will join you,” Momo then smile at Mina and hug her tight, “Thank you Mittang,” Mina then kiss Momo’s cheeks. “Okay, let's wrap up and go to my house!!!” Mina chuckled at Momo.

“Auntie Mina?” Mina looks at the girl and picks her up, “Hey Jihyo, what are you doing?” Jihyo locking her hands around Mina’s neck, “Are you sleepy?” Jihyo nodded, and Mina makes her way to sit on the nearest seat. “Where are your sister?” Mina brushed Jihyo's hair smoothly.

“Jeongyeon-unnie is playing with Aunty Chaeyoung,” Mina hummed and kiss Jihyo’s forehead, “And your mommy or eomma?” Jihyo yawned and burry her face to Mina’s neck

“They drink soda and said that I can’t drink it,” Mina giggle at her, Sana and Nayeon always censor alcohol to soda, because Jeongyeon is 7 years old and Jihyo is 4 years old.

“Do you want to sleep now darling?” Mina asks Jihyo quietly. She feels Jihyo move to get into a comfortable position. Mina hummed Jihyo’s favorite song and can feel that Jihyo is sleeping.

So Mina stays in that position with Jihyo sleeping on her neck.

Sana walk to call her daughter but when she saw Mina’s position, she just smiles and goes back to Nayeon.

“Girls, prepare the gift now,” Then they go to the lobby.

“Dahyun, Chaeng, I’m scared..” Tzuyu scratches her head. Her other arm holds a small velvet box and she is nervous. Both of her friends look at her smiling, “Come on Tzu, she won’t say no, you already thought about it for 1-year TZU, FOR ONE YEAR!!” Dahyun chuckled and try to calm down Chaeyoung.

“And it makes me nervous, I mean what if 10 years too short for her?”

In this situation, Chaeyoung just wants to smack her best friend, “Tzu, you already start dating at the beginning of our college life, and now Sana-unnie and Nayeon-unnie already have 2 kids, and I still shocked that they adopted Jeongyeon on their second year of college.”

“That’s why Chae-“

“TZU IT’S THE BEST TIME COME ON,” Before she can answer, Nayeon run to her and drag her to the garden.

Tzuyu takes a deep breath and looks at Mina. Mina is sleeping with Jihyo in her arms and she is sitting BUT she still looks so elegant with her dance outfit. _Damn, I lucky to have you._

Tzuyu set beside Mina and that make Jihyo awake, “Aunty Tzu?” Jihyo rubs her eyes. Jihyo's movements make Mina awake and look at besides her. She is shocked because she sees Tzuyu beside her. “Okay this is just a dream, let me sleep again,” Tzuyu chuckled and reach Mina’s hand. “No, you’re not dreaming babe,” Tzuyu pat Jihyo’s back.

“I have something to tell you, Mina,” Tzuyu look straight to Mina’s eyes. Mina feels chill in her heart, _T_ _zuyu never looks so serious and now she looks so gorgeous._ Mina smiling at Tzuyu, “Wait before you tell me,” Mina look at Jihyo, “Jihyoling, can you go to your mother? Seems like aunty Tzuyu wants to talk about something,” Jihyo pouted but she goes down from Mina and runs to her mother.

“What do you want to tell me about?” Mina reaches Tzuyu’s hand and feels that Tzuyu is nervous.

“I-“ Tzuyu feels nervous and can’t look at Mina’s face. Mina smiles at her and squeezes Tzuyu’s hand making Tzuyu look at her. “Baby, it’s just me, you shouldn’t be nervous,” Tzuyu let out a forced laugh.

Tzuyu looks at the moon, the way it’s shining through the darkness and lighting up the sky. The way the moon always makes the dark sky beautiful with stars to surround it. She takes a deep breath and looks at Mina.

“Mina,” She releases Mina’s hand and she knelt to the ground. “Mina, a woman that I fell in love with, the woman who never sees me from my family background, the woman who her smell always makes me calm, and her breath can make me feel like I’m in heaven.”

Tzuyu took a deep breath and pull out the ring from her pocket, “Will you marry me?”

Mina felt the tears run down of her cheeks, she smiles so widely and hug Tzuyu tight.

“Yes, a thousand of yes Chou Tzuyu,” Tzuyu smile and put the ring in Mina’s finger. “You look so beautiful tonight,” Mina took Tzuyu by her collar and kiss her passionately. They share kisses in the moonlight, where their friends chanting _congratulations,_ and Nayeon smack Momo’s arm and said.

“I win the bet.”

~

Mina sighed and walk to her apartment. Finally, after 50 minutes, she arrived at her apartment. The smell of freshly cooks meat with eggs meet her and made her smile. She walks inside and sees that Tzuyu in the kitchen tries to taste her cooking.

Mina hugs her from behind and kisses Tzuyu’s neck. “Hey babe,” Tzuyu places her hand on top of Mina’s hand and squeezes it. She heard that Mina let out a deep breath and makes her turn around.

“Bad day?” Tzuyu massage mina’s scalp and receive another groan.

“Yeah, bad traffic and some students,” Tzuyu smile and kissed Mina’s forehead, and she sniffs for a little too. “Tzuyu, you know that I’m sweaty right?” Mina asked and look at Tzuyu’s eyes.

“And?” Tzuyu looks at Mina’s loving eyes and kisses Mina’s forehead again.

“I’m smelly, and I’m gross,” Mina chuckled at Tzuyu. She can’t believe that her wife still kisses her forehead and sniff her hair.

“I don’t mind it, because your smell makes me calm,” Mina giggle and detach herself from Tzuyu. “I’m gonna have a quick shower then I’m gonna join you later okay?”

Tzuyu peck Mina’s lips and continue her cooking.

After 15 minutes, Mina comes out of her bedroom with her penguin pajamas. She brushes her hair and puts on her glasses. She comes down and sees that Tzuyu already set up their dinner. Tzuyu noticed Mina’s presence and look up at her.

“You look so beautiful princess,” Tzuyu smile and puts down their cups.

Mina laughs and walks to the table, “You too my queen.” And they both laugh out loud.

Their dinner went perfectly like every dinner they had. Tzuyu talking about her vet and Mina talking about her students. They talk about everything too. Tzuyu told her that Jihyo visited her vet with kookeu and Tzuyu shocked at how Jihyo is big right now, she repeatedly told Jihyo that she still remembers that Jihyo was so small.

Mina laughed and told her that Jihyo is 6 years old so that’s why she is so big right now.

They both fall into a comfortable silence. Still enjoying their dinner and look at each other.

They wash the dishes together, the usual work that just takes 5-10 minutes to finish turn to 30 minutes because they can’t stop their hand from play the soap and water to each other.

Tzuyu lay first on the bed, hugging the pillow and look at Mina, Mina who was busy brush her hair again not notice that Tzuyu looking at her.

Tzuyu swears, she is the luckiest person to have Mina. “You are already pretty,” Tzuyu comments when Mina looks at the mirror. Mina turns off the light and goes to lay beside Tzuyu.

Tzuyu quickly hugs Mina and sniffs her hair.

But, she frowned at this.

“Did you change your shampoo?” Tzuyu asked Mina who is slowly pat Tzuyu’s back.

“Yeah, it’s jasmine because I thought I need to change my shampoo, why?” Mina looks at Tzuyu and sees Tzuyu pouting at her. Mina looked at her confusedly.

“I don’t like it,” Mina chuckle but when Tzuyu looks so serious Mina silence, “Why?”

“It doesn’t comfort me, and it smells like Jihyo’s hair, not yours,” Tzuyu pouting.

Mina smiling at it, she happy because it means that her scent can comfort Tzuyu. And it seems like Tzuyu like her scent more than her.

“Okay, I will change it tomorrow,” Mina kiss Tzuyu’s pout away.

Tzuyu smiling so widely and hug Mina tighter, she sniffs Mina’s hair again.

“I thought you don’t like the smell?” Mina giggled.

“But you use the shampoo, so I can’t help but like this smell now.”

And they both drifted to the dream island.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching this part of the story, please leave a kudos if you like it, you can comment too :D  
> @/SilentRider102 on Twitter, CC, and Tumblr  
> bye all hope to see you on another story :D


End file.
